I can't love you
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: What ever happened to Lucy after that dreaded day. What did laito do to her? When will Lucy accept him. How much dose she love him or dose she even love him? What happened to Hoshi? Sequel to running away from love.
1. Prologue

Lucy woke up and seen laito asleep next to her. She didn't cry she was already use to it. Lucy got up but he pinned her to the bed. He kissed Lucy's neck.

"Where are you running off to?" She looked at him and pushed him off. Grabbed her clothing and locked herself in the bathroom. Lucy wiped her tears and took a shower. She got out and fell to the floor. She looked at the door. She felt the air in her lungs disappear. Laito came in and kissed her making everything go black. She woke up back next to laito again. She got up and grabbed her bra and underwear. She put it on and he woke up.

"Lucy" He pushed her on his bed tying down her arms and legs inside hers pushing them apart. He kissed her lips. Lucy bit his lips causing him to back his face away a little.

"Oh lucy you shouldn't have done that."

"So what you already raped me once are you going to do it again?" Laito chuckled at her bravery. He lowered down to her neck and bit her.

"Itai laito you baka." He licked the mark causing lucy to hiss. He backed away.

"I think you like me hurting you."

"No I do not!" She said angrily.

"Then why do you insult me when you know I will bite you." He lowered to her face like he was about to kiss her, Lucy blushed. He moved to her ear.

"Then I will do you until you want me." Lucy was about to scream until laito took off his shirt and tied it around Lucy's mouth. Laito sucked on Lucy's ear. He bit it then gently kissed down to her neck until he stopped. He heard a small moan coming from Lucy's mouth.

"Oh you like that?" He removed Lucy's bra and underwear. He kissed Lucy's right breast. He stopped and untied the shirt around her mouth.

"He-!" He put it back around her mouth.

"The princess has been very naughty. She needs to be punished." He pushed himself inside her. Moving faster and faster. Lucy felt herself close to coming. She didn't want to come for him. Laito found her sweet spot and thrusted repeatedly. Lucy came and laito stopped. She was close to tears. Laito took off her shirt from Lucy's mouth.

"Laito... I hate you."

 _ **Hours later**_

Lucy rose the hood on her head. She looked at laito.  
"I can't love you." She whispered and grabbed her bag. She walked out her room and down the hall. Lucy walked close to the pool and sung a gentle tune. She watched the pool glisten.  
"Turned to heaven" She jumped in and appeared in the empty quiet street. She started to walk.  
"I will start a new life without you." Laito woke up and looked around.  
"Lucy" 


	2. Chapter 1

Four years later

In a condo downtown lives a woman. She is a beauty. It is rumored that she dated laito sakamaki a very popular guy who many girls love. Many people believe it because of her daughter who looks so much like him.

"Hoshi!" Lucy called from the bottom of the stairs. Hoshi walked down the stairs while holding onto the rail.

"Momma is it time to visit auntie Yuma?"

"Yeah come on." Lucy said. Hoshi grabbed her hand and the two walked down the street. The night sky looked beautiful. Lucy only went outside with Hoshi at night considering that hoshi was sensitive to the day sky. Hoshi was like her father a vampire something she couldn't help. Lucy stopped in front of the medium blue and white house. She knocked on the door. A beautiful black and blue haired lady with blue eyes, curvey figure, with a big smile appeared.

"Hi auntie Yuma!" The little girl said.

"Oh hoshi Lucy nice to see you. " Hoshi went with Yuma.

"Goodbye mommy"

"Have a good weekend you two." Hoshi ran and hugged Lucy then walked back to Yuma.

"See you soon mommy."

"See you soon hoshi and Yuma." Lucy walked in the night street alone. She saw a figure in the alley and began to walk faster.

"Lucy" she turned around and seen laito. She couldn't move even though she wanted to she was frozen in shock and fear. He walked closer to her and laid his hand on her hip and pulled her close.

"I missed you." Lucy seen him move his face closer to hers, He stopped.

"Where did you go?" She blushed hard. Lucy saw in his eyes guilt. He looked at her. Lucy pushed him away and started to walk home.

"The girl she's mine isn't she?" Lucy stopped walking.

"Is she's our daughter?" Lucy slowly nodded. She heard his footsteps get closer to her stopping directly behind her. Laito moved Lucy's shirt down a little.

"The mark is still there." He said to her.

"It wouldn't go away so what." Lucy fixed her shirt back. He kissed her neck then backed away.

"I can't, I can't bite you." Lucy looked at laito.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucy I have to go." Lucy felt bad for laito.

"Wait" Lucy grabbed Laito's hand.

"It's late stay with me. Your home is on the other side of town. He looked at her.

"What if I-"

"Then it's my fault. Don't blame yourself." Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Come on" Laito walked with Lucy to her home. She unlocked the door and closed the door behind laito.

"Nice place you two have." Laito followed Lucy into the living room.

"Laito sit next to me." He sat only across not wanting to end up sinking his teeth into her again. Lucy looked at him.

"Laito it's okay. I don't blame you." He looked at her.

"I made you leave. " Lucy stood up and hugged him.

"I missed you." He pushed her away.

"I have to go."

"Laito stay"

"I can't I will end up biting you." Lucy moved her hair to the side.

"Do it I give you permission." He looked at her and moved his face closer to the side of her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" he bit her and Lucy held onto his waist, Laito stopped. His eyes turned the same color as before and he chuckled at her.

"You miss me huh?" He chuckled at her. She blushed and faced the other way.

"So what"

"I missed your attitude." He said. Lucy walked into her room.

"Use the spare room for the night." She closed and locked her door.


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy felt cold in her bed and alone. She got up and put on extra clothing and laid down she still felt cold. She took off the extra clothes and walked into the living room. Laito was asleep peacefully. Lucy started to make hot chocolate and waited for it to heat up. She took a sip as it finished and put down the cup. For some reason she still felt cold. Lucy walked near Laito. She hugged him and felt warm. She backed away and felt cold again. Lucy shook him.

"Laito sleep in my bed." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You miss daddy that bad?"

"Yeah" She moved her head closer to him.

"Daddy" Laito bit his lip and moved even closer.

"I like it when you call me Daddy. "

"I was just kidding." Laito got up and went with Lucy to her room. He laid down and she laid with him. Laito hugged her waist tight making sure not to let her go. Lucy and laito woke up the next night. Laito sat up and Lucy watched him.

"Laito if you want to meet hoshi now you can come." He looked at her.

"Sure I want to see the smaller version of us." Laito kissed her and waited In the living room. Lucy had a huge blush on her face. She stood up and went with him. The two walked to Yuma's house. Lucy stopped as she felt something close. She looked at laito but he was a little behind her. Lucy looked around and didn't see anyone else. Laito looked at her and arched a brow.

"You wanted to see me that much?"

"No" She turned her head back around.

"Laito do you feel like there is something around us? Something unsafe?" He looked around.

"No" Lucy ran to Yuma's home and seen the door wide open.

"Yuma and Hoshi" Lucy ran inside. Laito ran after her.

"Yuma Hoshi!" Lucy looked around and saw Yuma on the ground with fang marks on her. Lucy checked for a pulse to see if she was still breathing but she didn't feel nothing. Nothing but the coldness of Yuma's skin. Laito stood next to Lucy.

"She was bit but I don't know did it. The persons fangs are not use to anyone I know." He told her. Lucy's tears didn't fall. She hugged Yuma's cold body. Lucy's eyes then shot open wide. She looked around.

"Hoshi!" Laito looked around also. The two heard crying coming from the closet and looked at it. They walked up to it and opened it. Nothing was there. A flash appeared. Lucy saw Yuma being bit but couldn't see the person's face.

"Gomen Lucy-san I failed you." She then closed her eyes for the final time. Lucy came back and fell. She the saw Hoshi crying in the closet and someone found her and grabbed her. The person who found her had a hard time holding her since Hoshi tried to fight back. Lucy opened her eyes again and saw Laito holding her.

"Laito someone has Hoshi." He held her up. He hugged her tightly. Lucy cried after four years of not being able to she cried her heart out.

"We will find her together okay." She nodded

"Good so dry your tears. We have to start looking."

"Why don't we call the police?"

"The police wouldn't believe that a vampire took our daughter and killed your best friend. Plus look at my fangs I am pretty sure they would link me to Yuma's death. " Lucy nodded in understanding.


	4. Chapter 3

Laito looked at the scattered paper everywhere. None of them had a single clue. Hoshi is his little girl and even if he never met her he still loved her. He felt something on his chest and seen Lucy. He was surprised to see her finally asleep. Lucy didn't want to sleep ever since the two came home. He moved Lucy to the side but she held on to him tighter. He shook her.

" Lucy"

"Hmm"

"Come on I think I know what we should do."

"What is it laito - san ? "

" Come on we're going to see my brothers. " Laito grabbed her hand. The two started to walk. Lucy eyes like pits that were empty. Laito hugged her.

" We will find her soon so don't worry. " Lucy hugged him.

"Thank you but why are you helping me? "

"I'm her father why wouldn't I help." Lucy backed away with a blush.

"That hug didn't mean we were together. " He chuckled at her.

" I know princess. "

"Laito-san you know whenever you feel the need to you can bite me."

"You want me to that?"

"Yeah i don't to be the same as how we found each other before." The two arrived at the sakamaki mansion. Laito unlocked the door and the two walked inside. Lucy looked around.

"This place is still the same as before." She was immediately pinned to the wall. She saw the green eyes of Ayato.

" Ayato stop we're here to see if you know anything about Vampires and children. "

"I will answer only if I can get a bite of of Lucy again. Other peoples blood is not the same." Lucy sighed and nodded. Ayato bit her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut. Laito for some reason felt jealous. He turned the other way but still felt the same. He walked up to Lucy and grabbed her leg. He kissed her thigh then bit it. Laito began to move up Lucy's thigh as Ayato began to get closer to Lucy's chest. Lucy knew this was only a deal but she felt this much pain four years ago. Now she wasn't use to it. Ayato backed away and then Laito. Lucy got off of the wall.

" Now will you tell us?" She asked. Ayato left and came back with Reiji.

"Reiji-San can you please help us? "

" Yeah" The four sat in the living room. Laito made sure Lucy sat next to him.

"Children who are full blooded vampires tend to be normal people and other vampires treat them like that. A half vampire is rare making many vampires go crazy for one and want one. A half vampire with special blood is very rare. So let's say Lucy and Laito had a baby then vampires will crazy. Not for just the kid but Lucy as well because the person would want her blood. She froze with a blush on her face.

" Me and Lucy already have a daughter named Hoshino but we call her hoshi . She is four years old. Someone has kidnapped her and killed Lucy's friend."

" So how long did you know about this Laito?" Ayato asked

"Since Friday night. "

"Do you care about her?" Reiji asked

"Hoshi is my little girl of course I do."

"Good because we don't have long. Hoshino will probably live for a little bit of time then the vampires will kill her and go after Lucy next. " Lucy began to see a vision. Hoshi was tied up in someone's basement crying out for Lucy then began to wish for her mom and dad. Lucy's heart began to break as she saw Hoshi in tears.

"Who is your father?"

"Laito sakamaki." She came back.

"Hoshi" The three looked at her.

"She knows about you Laito. She knows that you are her father."

"Lucy's next but they might not kill Hoshino. " Shuu said from the couch. No one noticed him there until now.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"Your little girl seems more special. You might not be able to see Hoshino again." Lucy stood up.

" Well I have to go. " Lucy ran out into the rain. Laito ran after her.

" Lucy " Lucy turned around. She began to cry. Lucy ran to Laito and hugged him.

" Laito I don't want to lose her."

" Me neither Lucy. " He rested his chin on Lucy's head. The two arrived at Lucy's house again and began to take off their soaked clothes. Lucy walked past Laito. Laito blushed and grabbed a blanket and put it over her.

"What it's only my underwear. It's not like you haven't seen it before. Or even more." Laito blushed even harder.

"I just want you covered."

"Is it because your too afraid of getting a boner?" Lucy smirked at him.

"No" Lucy pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Okay, then dose this turn you on?" Lucy began to grind against him. He began to moan. Lucy smirked and kissed his lips. Laito put his hands on her waist. Laito missed being able to hold Lucy. Lucy kissed his neck.

"Do you miss this?" She began to suck on his neck. Laito pinned Lucy to the bed.

"Lucy it's not a good time. You know Hoshi is in danger. Sex can not help you ignore your pain." She looked away. Laito became lost in her face. Laito shook his head and kissed her. He made out with her until she was out of air. While rubbing her between her legs until she came. He then licked his fingers and walked in the bathroom.

"Come on I need to see something." Lucy followed him. He looked around her.

"I didn't mark you before that time I raped you. So basically Hoshi is even more powerful than the average vampire." Lucy looked at him. Laito pulled Lucy close and bit her neck. Lucy held on tightly to him. Laito backed away but pinned Lucy to the door. Lucy looked at him. He bit her right breast. Lucy's head flew back and she bit her lip to ignore the pain. Laito stopped and looked at her.

"I'm sorry your blood is reminding me of us before. I don't want to be like that." Lucy smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we can get through this."


	5. Chapter 4

Laito woke up Lucy. She had the tear marks on her face. Lucy had been in tears since yesterday. She missed Hoshino. Laito understood but hated to see her cry. He then again wanted to see his little girl happy and well. Lucy woke up and hugged Laito. " Laito-kun I think I know where hoshi is." Laito pulled back.

" Where is she?"

"Follow me " Lucy walked out in her pajamas and Laito followed her. The two walked into the woods. Lucy touched the water. Memories of the two and that lake flooded her mind.

"You can't have my life!"

"Not your life princess. "

"Not my courage or hope I can still get away from you not to stay with you."

"Your so strong I just want to break you."

"Well you cant." She watched him walk right in front of her. She stood still with a pout on her face. He pulled her to him. "Lucy drop the act I know your scared."

"I'm not acti-." She was cut off by raito biting her. "Biting your lip can do nothing but make me want you more." She pushed him away. . "I can't stop you from what you want come and catch me then." She ran through the garden and fell. She got up and ran. She ran until her legs couldn't take it. She ran and stopped at a tree. She fell and hid behind the tree. Someone pinned her hands to the tree. "Raito please stop."

"When you kiss me back instead of turning away." He then kissed her. She didn't kiss back. She kicked him off of her and ran. She stopped at a pond and jumped in. She sunk to the bottom, She could swim but feared of coming up. He would probably catch her. She thought back on her mistake. She has to get air soon. Also why did she challenge him? She rose up slowly looking above the water. She didn't see him.

He bit her arm this time. She still bit her lip. He lowered down her shirt a little and bit near the area of her cleavage. She winced and still bit her lip. He stopped and looked at her. He then bit the other side of her arm. She really wanted to scream for him to stop. She bit her lip harder. He stopped and groped her. She tried to pull him off. "I told you I'll take something precious to you and not your life. " Lucy looked at Laito. He seemed curious as she did. Lucy felt something on her hand. She pulled her hand out and saw a key in it. She smiled brightly. Lucy stood up and put the key in a trunk of a tree behind Laito. She opened it and saw Hoshino. Lucy hugged her with tears in her eyes as to see her alive. She looked pale and had many scratches and bruises on her. Laito looked at his little girl in shock. She did look just like him. He smiled at Lucy. He then picked Hoshino up.

" We have to get her to an hospital. " The two waited for the nurse or a doctor to come out. Lucy fell asleep on Laito. Laito couldn't sleep for he was focused on Hoshino. A doctor came out.

" Your lucky you two found Hoshino this early. She only has a fever, a fractured wrist, and little scratches but other than that she is just fine. You can see her now if you want. " Laito woke up Lucy. " She is okay. " Lucy smiled at him and hugged him.

" Were going to find the guy who did this to her, right?

" Yeah, When did you become so vengeful? " Lucy backed up.

" I have always been like this I just didn't show it."

" I missed you. " Lucy giggled . The two stood up and walked into Hoshino' s room.

" Mommy" Lucy smiled at her little girl and hugged her gently.

" Mommy who is that? Wait" Hoshi looked at her face in the mirror across from her.

"That's papa. " Lucy smiled at her. Laito walked even closer to Hoshino. He hugged her gently.

" Yes I'm papa." He felt happy to finally hold his little girl. He backed away and saw Hoshino in tears.

" Papa I finally get to see you Hoshi. " He smiled at her and wiped her tears.

"I am here now and will always be there for you two." Laito watched as Hoshino fell asleep. Laito began to walk closer to Lucy. He smiled at her. He lifted her chin up and moved his face closer to her's.

"I will be there for you two."

" I love you Lucy." Lucy blushed as he came even closer to her and pecked her lips. Lucy's good memories of the two came. She began to smile. Lucy hugged him tightly,

" Now I can love you back Laito-kun." The two came closer and kissed again.

"Ew mommy and papa I want to sleep sweet dreams." The two chuckled.

" Gomen Hoshi." Lucy said

"Don't apologize for showing you two love each other. "

"Well what do we say then Hoshi? " Laito asked.

" We love you Hoshino " The two chuckled again.

" We will always love you Hoshino."

" Close enough" Lucy and Laito went home.

" We can finally have her tomorrow. "

" I can't wait. " Laito grabbed Lucy's hand and twirled her in a circle. Lucy giggled at him. He stopped as Lucy's back faced his chest. Laito began to kiss lucy's neck. His hands were sliding along her sides and down her waist rubbing the sides of her thighs. Laito's lips began to go up past her cheek until he got to her ear. Lucy began to feel weak in his arms. Laito bit her ear.

" Do you want me Lucy? " She moaned as she felt his hands began to rise up. They stopped at her hips.

" Yes" She moaned out.

" Good baby" He lifted lucy's shirt up. Lucy turned around and the two went into an passionate kiss. Laito unhooked lucy's bra and let it drop. The two walked back until reaching the bed not breaking contact of their lips. The two laid on the bed. Laito began to kiss Lucy down her neck. He heard a low moan come from Lucy's mouth. Laito stopped his trail of kisses to lucy's breast. He began to lick/suck on her right nub while rubbing Lucy's thighs. Laito's lips went to the left nub as he continued to rub her thighs knowing how much it drove her insane for his touch. Laito stopped and moved back up to Lucy and kissed her neck. Lucy pulled off his shirt. Laito slid off Lucy's pants. His hands rubbed even closer to where she wanted him to reach but just weren't 's finger slid across her underwear. Before he knew it he pocked his finger inside her. Not even moving around her underwear. Lucy's head tilted back.

" Oh Laito-kun. " Laito pulled his finger out and slid down lucy's underwear. He licked her clit. Laito wanted to hear more moans so he stuck in two of his fingers while he licked her. His other hand rubbing her clit. Lucy moaned telling him she was close. Laito began to move even faster. He pulled his fingers out as she came and let her lick them. He loved the way she moaned after she tasted herself. Laito let Lucy undo his belt buckle and pull down his pants and boxers. Lucy gripped Laito's length and began to lick him. He groaned feeling her tongue move around his length. Lucy then put him whole in her mouth. Laito's hands running through her hair. Lucy made him cum in her mouth. Laito lifted her face up to his and kissed her again. Laito then went inside her. He began to hear her sweet moans again with each thrust he pushed into her. Lucy gripped onto him tight.

"Laito-kun " He kissed her. Laito felt Lucy come closer.

" Uh Laito-kun" He began to rub her mounds. The ones he loved almost as much as her. He felt her come and so did he.

" I love you. "

" I love you too. " The next day the two picked up Hoshino from the hospital and went to take photos.

"Mama papa we can finally be a family together." Lucy and Laito smiled along with Hoshino.

"The end" Lucy and Laito kissed and Hoshino looked at them with a digested face. The photographer took the photo.


End file.
